redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:UngattTrunn
Hi UngattTrunn, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 02:45, February 22, 2010 Welcome!! Hello and Welcome UngattTrunn! Hope ye have fun here, and I hope we could be friends? Well ifn ye have any questions then just ask, and once again Welcome!!Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 02:51, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Turn on ye? Now why in the world would I do that? didn't ye look at me favorite characters, your one of 'em! why would I ever even think of bringing a badger into yore palace! *pushes Lord Brocktree into Ungatt Trunns palace* heehee just kidding, Oh sweet you like warriors too! I've only read book 3 'the forest of secrets' I think it was called, well talk to ye later!Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 18:58, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:Name I'm not sure I understand your question? -- LordTBT Talk! 23:11, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Bang! Bang! Bang! 'Ello Trunn!! I've brought the good badger lady Cregga, and Friar Hugo wid some delicious food, and Flinky to sing ye some ditty's! I brought along some woodland trifle, onion pasties wid gravy, Razberry scones, deeper 'n' ever pie, 'ot root soup, candied chestnuts an' fruit, some dandelion ale, an' strawberry corjul hope ye enjoys it sah!Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 23:26, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Manual of Style Hi, please review the Manual of Style. Character articles receive categories. -- LordTBT Talk! 02:11, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :If you're not comfortable creating new articles, review the Manual and look at the source of other already created articles. You'll see how they are done that way. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:13, February 24, 2010 (UTC) 'Ello! Glad ye liked it! Ah'm very sorry sah but Hugo has to come back wid me to prepare the summer feast... Say, would ye like to come? there'll be more food 'en you can eat, singin' dancein' games of all sorts, everybeast has a wounderful time they do, you should join us,Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 03:30, February 24, 2010 (UTC) HI and welcome to REdwall Wiki! I like warriors too. I'ope ye 'ave a good time 'ere-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 14:06, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Hmmmm, yore right, I'm sure they wouldn't mind to much as long as ye didn't kill or threaten anybeast, or try to take over the Abbey,Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 18:04, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Articles Two separate characters, two separate articles. You can click their names on the Ravagers page to start them. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:33, February 24, 2010 (UTC) wot kitty in me fanfic? well for me fav'rite warriors book, well i liked the new prophecy ones or do ye mean jist in the first series? well i dont know what'd it be. they're all pretty good though not compared to redwall. haw 'bout ye? Don't bother me, i wont bother ye-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 14:20, February 25, 2010 (UTC) oh yeah i have read all three series and even read the first of the 4th. i like sandstorm and squirrelflight/paw. i also like some others i cant think of right now.-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 09:47, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Welcome matey! Good day to you mate. Welcome to the Redwall wiki, hope you'll enjoy it as much as everyone else does here, meself included. If'n ye have any questions, don't hesitate, there are lots of people around. Fill out yore user page, so we can find out more about ye. Once again, welcome and hope ye have fun here! Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeep! Ahoy there Trunn. I've come to your Salamandastron, brought Lady Cregga Roseyes and Friar Hugo with me. I've also brought(in case you wanna know) Florian and Boorab the Fool fer entertainment. One of my fan fics is called Salamandastron's Fate. There is also a wildcat in there called Thrila Deathslayer. Maybe you would like to check it out? You don't have to, but I would like to know your opinion. Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeep! hiya whats up and welcomeLorgo galedeep 19:04, March 8, 2010 (UTC) meet me in the water eeeeeeeeeeeeeee aye eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Re:Molespeech Everything necessary is covered on the Moles category page. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:12, March 9, 2010 (UTC) 'Ello Trunn!! "Wait a minute...ye wear shoes? Aye, this is the way I lives, and they are called dibbuns, D-I-B-B-U-N-S, dibbuns, Awww that's too bad ye 'aves to leave, hey waits a minute, Friar Hugo is packin' ye some vittles for the trip back, oh and be careful on yore trip to Salamandastron, Skipper said 'e seen a badger in the area, an' 'e 'ad some others wid 'im too, a bunch o' funny talkin' hares I geuss, an' yore very welcome, glad ye could make it! Oh I'll stop by sometime soon, maybe early fall ifn that's alright? Well G'bye! Hoi! All ye little dibbuns come 'ere an' say g'bye to Mister Trunn, like good little'uns," *Hands Ungatt Trunn a large pack of 'vittles' and waves goodbye as a large group of dibbuns run towards Ungatt to say goodbye* Sister Armel Crazy Mad Squirrel On The Loose!!!!! 16:38, March 9, 2010 (UTC) "Thank ye 'gain fer comein'! An' I'm lookin' forward to visiting ye 'gain at yore mountain, G'bye! have a nice trip back to Salamandastron, an' see ya early fall!" *Waves goodbye along with all the other redwallers*Sister Armel Crazy Mad Squirrel On The Loose!!!!! 22:13, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey Ungatt! Adaerna prob doesn't like you much (flippin' cat on my blinkin' mountain! Bad form, I say, jolly bad form, wot!) but I just wanted to say 'lo and welcome. ;) Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 20:58, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Me? Or her? I'm from a small land mass... She's from Sala. 'Daerny is displeased and 'NO WAY WILL I JOIN SOME BLINKIN' HORDE LIKE A FLIPPIN' VERMIN, WOT! THE BALLY NERVE! DIRTY WILDCAT PRETENDIN' TO OWN THE WHOLE FLIPPIN' PLACE! OUTRAGEOUS!-' Here I cut her off to save hurt feelings and the bother of typing it all. I do have a verminous char that's be glad of a job... Ho, aye, I'm a ferret, shore 'nough. *is poked* ...Sah. I just need the cursed job, by yore mamma's whikers. 'll stab yore back soon's yore tuned 'round, though. :P I'm a corsair captain. >:-l Don't challenge me, liddle kitty. Do I 'ave to? Fine... I'll still stab ye in the back, righ' enough. Oh, did I say that out loud? Fergit that thought. >:-) *cough cough* Brant is rather violent, isn't he? Just to let you know, I by no means shall partake in the stabbing. He's just a power-crased weasel with childhood issues, XD. Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 17:22, March 11, 2010 (UTC) your mountain I think that is a terrific idea do you think as a sign of good faith I could stop by? --ZoSo159 (VALOR inc.) 20:59, March 9, 2010 (UTC) re. I would love to visit I am a ferret and I think the Long Patrol have overstayed their vist in your mountain! time for the Blue Hord to rule there! count me in! --ZoSo159 (VALOR inc.) 23:04, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Done! Now what...?--Verminfate Beware, Morfelg Bloodskull has come! I saw the army thing on your userpage, and I will join. If you will permit it, I will be a mercenary, payed off by yours truly. If not, I intend to be a captain in your horde, but no less, sir. Think about my offer, for I am one of the greatest swordbeasts in the land. *Salutes* Umrag the Destroyer 13:13, March 10, 2010 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Joinin' The Blue Hordes Sah!! *Comes to attention and salutes smartly* "I'm here to report that I have filled out the polls on yore user page, Sah! I am a squirrel, Sah! I am currently living at Redwall Abbey, Sah! I wish to join yore blue hordes, Sah! I will be loyal to ye 'til the end, Sah! I would like to be an Assassin/Spy if you'll allow it, Sah! I have finished mah report, Sah! *Stands at attention, salutes once more, and waits patiently for a reply* Sister Armel Crazy Mad Squirrel On The Loose!!!!! 16:17, March 10, 2010 (UTC) yeah me too but do we have to wear that blue paint?Lorgo galedeep 19:30, March 10, 2010 (UTC) lives on green isle though not redwall abbey. and requesting battalion to command. I wish to aswell any position will do. --ZoSo159 (VALOR inc.) 12:41, March 11, 2010 (UTC) reply i'll take you up on that offer matey.Lorgo galedeep 19:26, March 10, 2010 (UTC) P.s I can take meetings at certain times just tell me when you want to meet me.the shout box of course.I can't go blue sorry mate! Whoa Whoa Whoa, hold up there mate, I'm not joinin' ifn I haves to be painted blue, besides, ifn I'm gonna be yore spy then I need to be, say, unnoticeable, if I'm painted blue then how am I supposed to go around spyin' on a beast unnoticed? Sister Armel Crazy Mad Squirrel On The Loose!!!!! 21:47, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Thank ye... Are ye serious Trunn? A camo suit? BAH! I don't need camouflage suits! I got me own way of blendin' in wid mah surroundings! Sorry for the outburst sah, I'd rather have me own stuff, I mean if I were to be captured(HA HA HA!! me getin' captured? hah! that's funny, it wont happen) but jus' encase I do wouldn't ye not want the chap to know who I'm workin' fer ifn I had yore camo suit on? Sister Armel Crazy Mad Squirrel On The Loose!!!!! 21:57, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Okeydokers I accept sah! thank ye sah! ye are most kind sah!Sister Armel Crazy Mad Squirrel On The Loose!!!!! 22:55, March 10, 2010 (UTC) New Recruit! yeesh! some o' you can be such suck ups. Anyway, reporting for duty!!! Here's my results! :#1-I'm a squiggle! (sorry, couldn't resist, squirrel xD) :#2-Armel told me so i thought i'd join! :#3-As me name states, I'm skilled with a bow and arrows, and I'm fast on my feet. I can be a ammunition distributor, or a runner, whichever, i'm flexible! :#4-I'm independent, but i suppose if it's required... Also, if you care to know, i'm skilled at dagger throwing, and, though i'm not a master, i'm fairly good at camouflage. Reportin' for duty, sah! Arrowtail Do you like pain? Try wearing a corset. 23:21, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Matey! Just your neighborly, wicked warlady, here. Saw you were recruiting, and seeing as how I, too, have a horde, I thought I might check it out. Here's my results. :1)I'm a fox. :2)As I said above, I have a horde and after finding out about this, I decided to check it out. :3)War general. Although you come at the beginning of the series, and I come at the end, I still have YEARS of experience, and I hold a grudge against Salamandastron. :4)I consider you my equal (although you probably don't). If I receive the job of War General, I will consider swearing fealty to you, if not, well, I won't go there. Answer carefully, wildcat, a fox might not be as brawny, but we have more than enough wits to make up for it. Yer off the edge 'o the map, mate! [[User Talk:Windflin Wildbrush|'Here there be mosters!']] 23:36, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I have me own weapon, sir, a bone-handled scimitar. Umrag the Destroyer 03:00, March 11, 2010 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer I heard that you don't like Brockkers very much. Tell me your reasons for this, because Brockkers is a good friend of mine and I would like to address these problems you have with her. --Lord Bluestripe Beware the Bloodwrath 03:25, March 11, 2010 (UTC) you seem to 'ave already added me to yore ranks but i took ee poll any ways. the thing i think i must point out to ye is me preferred job. I'll be an archer who works on a ship, preferably mine, and a runner and an spy. Oh and i live more in Mossflower Woods than Redwall. I'll work for ye as long as ye pay me well, and i have a long leash oh ruler of salamungatttrunn.But yes for now i'll be loyal-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 10:26, March 11, 2010 (UTC) I'll serve ye Ungatt Trunn. Here are the blinkin' answers: 1a, 2c, 3d(thats normal troop, right?) and 4d. Thankee matey!! Laria Wavedeep(can't be bothered doing a signature) reportin' for duty, sah! (also here to get bow and quiver you mentioned.) Arrowtail Do you like pain? Try wearing a corset. 16:40, March 11, 2010 (UTC) I am Lord Brocktree!! Newsflash: at the end of the book Lord Brocktree, Ungatt dies. just to let you know, you might get busted by Lord Tbt for roleplaying: all this stuff might be better at the Redwall Wars Wiki site. Anyway, I have come to reclaim my mountain, and it is, and always will be called, SALAMANDASTRON!!!!! EULALIAAAAAAA!--Brockkers the Fearless 17:01, March 11, 2010 (UTC) YOU GO, UM... BADGERESS! CALL OUT THE FLIPPIN' RANKS IN ALL THEIR LONG PATROL GLORY! GIVE 'EM BLOOD AN' VINEGAR! Yes. Sorreh. Adaerna is angreh. She is't pacified easily. *hare rampages over countryside* Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 17:20, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome Trunn, WHOOHOO GO BROCKKERS!!!! sorry sah but I think ye should let Brockkers take 'er mountain back, there are some pretty big mountains to the east, bats live there I believe.Sister Armel Crazy Mad Squirrel On The Loose!!!!! 17:46, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Adaerna Adaerna is my hare char. She's fiercely loyal, defensive, and a good saber fighter. Listen, (or read, meh) being a nerdy, roleplayer bod, I'm used to writing from various chars points of view at one. Therefor, writing from Adaerna's (and mine, BTW) I'm with Brockers. Writing from Brant's, I'm vaguely on yours. 'Kays? Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 17:48, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Raises to full height, glares daggers at Trunn as eyes turn red and Bloodwrath starts to take over* "Alright, you better listen and you better listen good mate. I don't like it when a beast messes wid mah friends, yore jus the beast doin that ya see? I don't take no nonsense from anybeast includin' you, I have decided for the best that I will not join yer blue horde got it? I am now joinin' forces with Brockkers... Oh an' one more thing, nobody, will ever take over mah Abbey while I'm still alive an' kickin'!"Sister Armel Crazy Mad Squirrel On The Loose!!!!! 18:00, March 11, 2010 (UTC) My ship is called, the Silver Falcon. I named it way before i met Silverfalcon Pikehawk. I be's an archer though i can use a dagger/sword in a cinch. i don't need to be fitted with a weapon, thank ye-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 18:23, March 11, 2010 (UTC) gotcha! thanks so much! xD Arrowtail Do you like pain? Try wearing a corset. 19:04, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Character Template I'm not sure why, but for some reason you keep changing the color of the character template. Don't do this. -- LordTBT Talk! 19:57, March 11, 2010 (UTC)